A peek into U-17 training
by YukimuraRika
Summary: Ever wonder what happens inside the mountains of the U-17 camp? Chaos and laughter guaranteed. A peek into U-17 training! Femryo x Yukimura


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Both my one shots (This & Let's Go To The Beach) were inspired by the wonderful author of "Ice Princess of Rikkaidai" please read the story, it's simply amazing.

**A peek into U-17 training**

"Number 11, eh?" Rika mumbled as she watched Yukimura claim the first string number and badge…all the way from the mountain.

Sanada was beside her, along with Niou and Jackal. Todays training consisted of running away from (hungry) eagles and hitting tennis balls while hanging upside down from a tree. They were all pretty much still in shock with the bizarre training but they let it be.

Rika Echizen wasn't originally part of their group when they came up the mountain seeing as she won her game but she some how appeared out of no where insisting on training with them. The drunk coach was too wasted to really care.

"Rika, why are you here anyway? You didn't lose." Jackal finally broke the ice and asked the question everybody wanted to know the answer to.

Rika looked up at Jackal, emotionless as usual, and said, "The camp looked .. too boring for me. I wanted something new to challenge myself."

Niou placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair, "Puri. Does bucho know that you left the camp? You didn't just up and run up here without telling anyone did you chibi-chan?" He was hoping the answer wasn't a yes. They all were.

Then there was a long string of silence.

With a smirk she looked at her teammates and replied, "Ah. So that's what I forgot to do." She watched all their faces slowly lose color as thoughts began to fill their little brains. Sadist.

Her 'father' sighed.

"Ever so troublesome aren't you, Rika? Well, too late to do anything now. Let's just hope Yanagi can calm Yukimura down when he figures out you're not there, which shouldn't take long seeing as he always has eyes on you." Sanada said, now feeling the weight on his shoulders seeing that he was now responsible for her safety. _Troublesome indeed_. Sigh.

A figure suddenly popped up beside Jackal.

"Eh.. Sanada. I can't calm down Seiichi if I'm here too." Yanagi said, dusting his jacket that had leaves on it. "But I'm 56% sure Yagyuu can do it."

"Ah! Yanagai-san, you lost too?" Rika asked. "Un." He noded in response, pushing up his glasses.

Rustle Rustle

Rikas sharp ears twitched. She turned to the bushes near them and squinted her eyes.

"Stop hiding, I can hear you."

Nothing.

"Get up before I throw rocks at all of you." She threatened.

And with that the rest of the middle schoolers sent to the mountain came out of hiding.

"Koshimae!" Kintaro ran to Rika, more like hopped while doing a couple of air flips, and jumped on her back.

"Let's train together, Koshimae!" He practically screamed at her but Rika couldn't find it in her to get mad since he had such a childish smile on his face.

"Hai." She gave a him rare smile back.

At the sight of this all the boys, except those of rikkai, blushed and hid their face. All feeling jealousy from the attention Kintaro was receiving from the princess.

Kenya, (still a bit red) while holding the base of his neck went to Rika, "Rika-chan, let's train together too, yeah?" Holding up his palm.

"Of course!" Letting go of Kintaro to jump up and give him a high-five, Rika smiled.

Suddenly all the boys started making a commotion trying to get Rika to agree to training with them too. Everyone was talking all at the same time, crowding around her. Taking advantage of the fact that her overly possessive boyfriend wasn't there to beat any boy who came within a 10 feet radius of her.

While this was going on, her four teammates all stood by the sidelines, watching. Oblivious to the fact that their drunken coach was also watching beside them.

"Fuko-bucho, how are we gonna keep watch of Rika AND 23 hormonal boys? Niou asked as Jackal nodded.

Sanada remained silent. Because it was one of those rare times where he didn't know the answer to the question.

They heard a chuckle to their far left and turned, "You seem to be riiiiight der Sanada-san ahahaha, she doez seeem quuuhite da trouvlesum one." The drunken coach agreed. "wiff a frety feyyc layk dat doe ai doughnt see why nut. HAHahaHAHa!" he poured himself another cup, looking back to the said girl.

"HOY! All of you shut up! Instead of you fools bickering why don't we all start training huh, together." Rika could no longer hold her temper as she was starting to get a growing headache. Much to her, and her teammates, pleasure, they all agreed.

"But she seems to manage on her own. HAHAHHAHAAHAHA" and with that their coach started walking to their next obstacle course, they followed suit.

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THIS!" Gakuto wailed as he and the rest of the bunch struggled to climb up a mountain…. On kid scooters… while things were being rolled down the mountain toward them.

"We can't give up…" Kawamura said as he grabbed his racket, "BURNING!" and he dashed up the slope like no big deal.

"Kawamura-sans right!" and with that Momo followed Kawamura with his determination giving him fuel.

"UUUUUSSSSSUUUU" Kaidoh moved his legs as fast as he could to keep up with his teammates, mama hen Oishi following too and soon enough the four were out of sight.

Silence

"Where do they get all their energy? Seigaku sure is a weird bunch…" Zaizen muttered. The rest agreeing.

"But Rikkaidai sure is amazing too, aren't they? The second coach made us start they just zoomed past us and up the slope, avoiding all the obstacles!" Konjihi, from Shitenhoji, exclaimed, remembering what just happened a few hours before.

"….it's Rikkai, they aren't consecutive National Champions for nothing. Plus! I saw their training once and it was scary! They're all beasts.." Yuuta trailed, remembering the sights he saw when he came to visit Rika.

Speechless, the rest agreed.

* * *

It was a bright new day and everyone was up, into their white shorts and shirt, walking behind their coach for the next training assignment.

They halted in front of a waterfall.

"Eh?"

There were logs on the river but they still couldn't figure out what it was they were supposed to do.

Scratching his head, Shishido asked, "Old man, what are we supposed to do exactly?"

Coach Mifune threw his empty bottle of sake and turned to the 'kids'. He grinned, "Get on those logs and start running. You have to stay on for at least 10 mins. If you fall, do over."

"oh.. and keep in mind that you won't be the only one on the log. Three people per log." And with that he walked away to find more sake. "and you can't all be teammates in one log."

**30 agonizing mins later**

_**SPLASH**_

"You baka!" Rika got up from the water, now dripping wet, to shove Yuujirou Kai off the log.

She was seething.

"Hiyoshi-san and I have gotten the hang of this 20 minutes ago but we can't move forward because you keep tripping on your own two feet and you keep swinging your arms everywhere!"

Kai was in a state of shock and fear.

There was no response.

Silence everywhere.

Then it clicked.

"Stop. Staring. At. My. Boobs." She placed wore an icy glare that scared of most of the wondering eyes.

Seeing as she was wearing white and got wet, her shirt was now see through and her black NOT sports bra was now very evident.

Her teammates coughbabysitterscough immediately ran to her to give them their shirt.

After putting on Yanagis shirt he turned to her and winked, "Come on Rika, let's get this over with."

And with that she got back on her log and finished the goddamned exercise.

* * *

"And here I thought nothing could surprise us anymore" Kai muttered as he looked at their next training.

An eagle, clutching on a tennis ball was hovering over a small rocky slope. The middle schoolers and high schoolers are alotted twenty seconds before the eagle drops the ball, first one to hit the ball before it meets the ground wins.

"Piece of cake!" Kintaro dashed up the rocky slope, mid way through he started struggling and rolled back down. "ahhhhhhhh!"

"This is quite tricky." Inui analyzed as he started to climb. "How am I supposed to climb this in 20 seconds? It would take me at least 5 mins."

Rika was on the lead, followed by Kenya, Sanada and Gakuto, the rocks giving them wounds and gashes, they did their best to make it to the top. But they still weren't quick enough.

_Thud_.

They all turned around to see the tennis ball back on the ground they started on.

Their coach grabbed their attention, "We'll be doing this once every morning and evening. The first to hit the ball will be given a reward."

* * *

Niou, Jackal, and Kinatro were found on a empty field facing Rika, tennis balls and rackets on hand.

"Ne, Rika. You sure you wanna do this?" Niou asked as he got into position.

"Do it." She commanded, mentally and physically preparing herself.

Kintaro tossed 5 balls in the air, "Here we go, Koshimae!" hitting them towards her.

Niou and Jackal did the same, serving one ball each.

7 balls.

Rika calculated and analyzed as she watched the 7 balls come at her at different speeds and different directions.

Returned. She returned them all.

"Add another!" She yelled at Niou. Getting back into position.

_Please, don't push yourself too hard Rika…, _Niou sighed but agreeing anyway, no use in arguing with her.

4, 2 and 1 they served.

Analyzing, Rika got into position and hit them back. At least she thought she hit them all…

_Thud_.

"Huh?!" Rikas eyes widened as she turned around, panting, to find the eighth ball behind her.

"Koshimae! You can't even do 8!" Kintaro taunted.

"Shut up… you're stuck at 6. AGAIN!" She was frustrated, she always succeeded and if she wanted to beat the 1st stringers then she should be able to hit more than 7 balls at once.

* * *

"3, 224! 3,225! 3,226!.. " Repeadedly swinging and counting, the middle schoolers could be found practicing on a field.

"Do it till 5000 then switch your grip to your other hand and do it again! Three sets of that!" Drunken coach ordered.

Nobody said a word, they were all focused on the task at hand. They've been doing this every afternoon when the sun was at its peak. It was another challenge to endure the heat while doing 15 thousand swings on each arm.

"Lets go everyone! A little more and we can return to the camp!" Oishi yelled out to encourage everyone to push themselves to their limits.

* * *

"Go!" Nyudo signaled as everyone started running up the rocky slope. The highschoolers, who've been sacrificing their sleep to train at night, began to lead.

_10 seconds. _

Kinataro noticed this and pushed himself harder, catching up to them.

They were now at par.

5 seconds.

"We're not gonna make it, dammit!" A highschooler cursed.

Suddenly, a gush of green and hit dashed past them. A few seconds later the ball was flying towards Mifune, who caught it.

Looking up, they saw Rika standing on top of the hill with the eagle on her shoulder.

"Mada Mada." She smirked.

"YAHOO!"

"We did it!"

"Victory to the middle schoolers!"

* * *

"Ready?" Sanada asked Rika. She nodded. He serving 6 balls then adding another one, all at full force.

_You can do this. I can do this._ Rika chanted to herself.

Returning them she squinted her eye, almost sure that she'd hear a thud behind her. But she didn't.

Opening her eyes she looked at Sanada.

Smiling in approval he said, "I'm sure we'll be leaving the team in good hands next year."

"Yata!" She screamed in celebration, jumping on Sanadas back from sheer happiness. He stumbled a bit but caught her anyway.

And they were off for more night training.

* * *

**11pm**

Kenya, Kei and Rika just got back to the cave after having to run, swim, sneak in the camp, run some more, dance and steal sake for their coach. They were all bruised up and tired. Just wanting to pass out they walked into the cave only to find everyone huddled over a bonfire.

"What's going on?" Kenya asked, Rika on his back, already passed out sleeping from the exhaustion.

When Sanada saw this he gave Jackal a look to which he replied with a nod. Jackal ran to Kenya to pick up Rika from his back and carry her to her sleeping bag, away from the noise.

"Where did you come from?" Arms crossed in front of his chest, standing with his legs open, Sanada, looking down on Kei and Kenya, asked.

"That baka asked us to sneak in to the training camp to steal him a treasure..." Kenya started.

"..Which ended up to be Sake." Kei finished with a sigh. He looked up at everyone, "What's going on here anyway?"

Shinji threw a tennis ball at him, which he caught. Shinji replied with a smile, "We're heading back to camp."

* * *

As the reward, Nyudo gathered up the middle schoolers at night. He made them form a single straight line and made them run into the forest. He instructed them with these words,

"As you run, tennis balls will come towards you. It is the job of the leader, the person in front of the line to hit it back, after you hit the ball run to the back of the line and the leader will change. If you fail to hit the ball back, return to this point and start over."

With that he sent them off. But before they were out of sight he threw a key over to Sanada. "You'll be needing that. Good luck." and the coach left knowing he's taught them all he could teach.

After running about 10 miles and returning 2-8 balls at once, they finally made it to a small storage. Sanada stepped up to open it.

Inside were 27 black jackets.

"Would you look at that, it really is time to go back." Kenya laughed.

* * *

Yukimura put on his jacket and started walking out of his dorm. The beginning of the week was spent frantically looking for his girlfriend who just suddenly went MIA. Of course he didn't show how frustrated he was not knowing her whereabouts, this was the first time. He was always so secure because he knew where she was at all times but not even his 'eyes' knew where the princess has ran of to this time.

He also had to deal with her obsessed cousin, Atobe, who was on the verge of sending out a private search party in search of the Echizen heir. Always so melodramatic..

_sigh_

Then mid-week it finally dawned upon him that she went up the mountains to train with the rest. Although he was disappointed in her actions, he was assured of her safety knowing that Sanada was there.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he had to focus on his other members. Like Kirihara and Bunta, who was always causing trouble.

As he stepped out of the dorms he heard noise on his right side.

"I can't believe they're back! I heard that they look a lot tougher though!"

"Yeah! I'm happy that bishojo is back too! heehee."

Yukimira over heard two people talking as they ran past him.

_So they were finally back huh_

With a deep breathe, Yukimura placed the ever present smile on his face and started to calmly walk towards the scene.

Almost everyone in the camp was gathered in Court 2, with the 1st stringers in front…glaring at what was in front of them. Because on the other side of the court were 27 tennis players. All looking rugged, bruised and tattered. Some didn't even have their shirts on anymore, just the jacket and shorts. But all with smiles, more like smirks, on their faces.

The black jackets just finished their game with the previous owners of the court, Rika giving them victory by returning 10 balls to Mihigashi who could only return 9. Even the coaches were amazed by their improvement, they didn't expect it to rise as much as it did.

With their princess in front, she did a bio-magnetism shot (Refer to the new OVA of POT). That zoomed past Byoudouin, who smiled at the females insane power.

"I hope you don't mind but we're claiming Court 2 now." She got up from her pose and smirked. Her, now, friends all high fived and made peace signs behind her. "Mada mada."

They were back.

"EHH!"

"They're all back! Look even Zaizen is there!"

"I can't believe this. They claimed court 2!"

"..HOW?!"

"Kintaro!" Shiraishi ran to his little baby to make sure he was okay.

"Oi baka!" Momo and Kaidoh were bickering while walking back to their friends who welcomed them back with warm smiles.

"Yo!" Shishido with Hiyoshi beside him greeted their teammates.

You could also hear the loud cheering of Fudomine with Shinjis return.

But there was one team that was silent, not allowed to show weakness, standing on the top of the bleachers with straight faces as they watched their missing members walk towards them, Rikkaidai.

They were happy of course, to have their two demons, princess, trickster and wall of defense back but the celebration can wait. Right now, the vibe that their captain was giving off was killing all the happiness. They all knew why.

When the five of them finally got to the front they all stopped and bowed, even Sanada, in a way to pay their 'respect' for failing.

This caught the onlookers attention.

By now everyone left in the court was silent and watching what was about to happen.

They got up from their bow the second they heard Yukimura going down the stairs.

He stopped in front of Sanada, his smile long gone, his blue eyes piercing, "How was it? Did you have fun?"

Sanada, too terrified, simply nodded. Not brave enough to look him in the eye.  
You wouldn't want to do anything that could put you into deeper shit when Yukimura was in one of his moods. So it was best to stay silent.

Yukimura patted the shoulder of his old friend and walked away.

He went to Yanagi next. He eyes the bandaged shoulder and recalled the limp he had while walking. "Yanagi, you seem badly injured there, make sure you have the camps top doctor check that before it gets any worse. We wouldn't want to burden the team when we get back, do we?"

Yanagi winced.

Yukimura didn't even wait for him to say anything before he moved to Jackal and Niou next, "Saa, I hope you two boys did what you're supposed to do?" Niou and Jackal gulped before swiftly nodding. Yukimura continued, "If I hear anything that says otherwise….well, you know the punishment. Is that fair?"

"Hai, Bucho." They agreed.

The tension increased as everyone's eyes were on The Child Of God as he walked towards The Ice Princess. Everyone was shocked when he didn't stop to talk to her, he just simply kept away. What was that about? They all expected him to cause a scene with all the stress they know he was under.

Knowing what to do, Rika simply followed.

Away from the prying eyes they went.

* * *

Infirmary

Rika was seated on a bed as Yukimura tended to her wounds and wrapped her sore parts with bandage.

There was silence.

"I'm sorry."

Yukimura returned the cotton balls to the table and threw away the trash that he made before sitting down in front of her.

Rika continued, "I just wanted to challenge myself. I know I should've told you first but it slipped my mind-"

"Slipped your mind?" He repeated, irritated. She winced.

"It is understandable if something as _petty_ as doing your homework slipped your mind but informing somebody of your whereabouts before disappearing for a weak is _not_ something that just _Slips. Your. Mind_. Rika. "

She had her eye brows and scrunched up, looking down to hide the guilt that was painted across her face.

"Now look at you! You have ugly scars, wounds and bruises everywhere and we still have to get you checked just to make sure you haven't caught anything up in that filth of a mountain!" He massaged his temples, he had one hell of a head ache coming his way.

He was finally releasing the stress he had in him for a week.

"Darling, there are reasons why I like you where I can see you and why I have people constantly watching you. It's to make sure of your safety. For Gods sake, your father and brother, not to mention Atobe, would have my head if there was anything to happen to you. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything hurt you. Don't you understand?"

Rika stood up from her bed, took a step forward, placed her hand on his shoulders and bent down to his level.

"I know, I was being stupid, I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again." She left no time to waste as she sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. Which he returned with a thrust of his tongue, his hand pulling her from behind towards him. She was good, too good, at distracting him.

She pushed him down onto the infirmary bed, now straddling him she pulled away, their foreheads touching.

"Aishiteru."

He chuckled and pulled her long hair away from her beautiful face, "I love you too, Hime." before grabbing her face and bringing it towards his once again.

With that he rolled around to change their positions, he was now caging her in with his arms, careful to not put any of his weight on her.

His fingers grazed her pale neck as he lowered his head.

"Now, let's make a _mark_ to remind yourself and everyone else just who you belong to, shall we?"

Landing his lips on to her delicious neck, Yukimura proceeded with his mission.

* * *

Dinner Time

When the two finally finished their activities, they remained in the infirmary laying next to each other. Noticing that it was already 7pm, Seiichi told Rika it was time they dressed for dinner time, knowing her and the filth she lived on for 7 days, she must've been starving.

There were no words spoken as she entered the cafeteria with him, neck filled with marks. Everyone pretended not to see, too scared of the wrath of her boyfriend.

The friends she made while on the mountain were all pretty depressed, seeing that since they were back in camp they could no longer spend as much time with her as they wanted to. Without being scared off by one of her babysi—teammates that is.

As soon as they sat down in Rikkaidais table Rika was bombarded with questions from Kirihara and Marui. Into which Niou and Jackal joined in on. They were all laughing at the stories they exchanged from the week that's passed.

Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu watched them all goof around with a smile.

"Seiichi, don't you think not letting her cover up is a little too much of a punishment?" Sanada asked, Yanagi simply nodded and looked at their bucho for a reply.

Yukimura smiled, "Too much of a punishment? And here I was thinking about letting go of the fact that there are several large bruises all over her body when you two were supposed to be taking care of her. Would you like your punishments for that then?"

Yanagi and Sanada gulped, "Nevermind, I never said anything." The two fools continued eating and didn't utter another word throughout their meal.

Yagyuu simply laughed. Things were back to normal, well as normal as they could be, and they were once again complete.

* * *

**I'LL THINK ABOUT CONTINUING THE STORY BASED ON THE REVIEWS**

**so if you want MORE..REVIEW!**


End file.
